


Elegant Mail

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: shendak zine: sendak/shiro(update summary)





	Elegant Mail

**Author's Note:**

> collaboration with BOROS (@kyfebs tumblr/twitter) ---> [artwork](https://kyfebs.tumblr.com/post/188312395001/piece-i-made-in-collaboration-with-the-wonderful)  


The pavilion was elegantly cluttered with decorative symbols of affection and posters covered in the Galran language with pictures of what the place had to offer. Lavender and soft blues brightened under the sun’s rays, almost lighting up the entire event space. Galra happily conversed and wandered around the area without a care in the world. Music drifted into every corner, livening up the guests and inviting them to dance, sing, and enjoy the many booths and stalls that littered the grassy fields and walkways. 

Even though the food stalls and arcade booths were overrun with families, single individuals, friend groups, significant others, and secret crushes were spending their time around a huge area that was focused more around courting. A main tent sat at the center with a banner reading “Love Mail Central” and volunteers, clear by the uniformed shirts with “Love Deliverer” on the back, walked around with baskets of letters, a few encouraging others to come inside or just greeting in passing.

Galra focused more on displaying their emotions freely, their gestures of affection being grander and more open than what humans might be used to. A common practice of speaking out about their desires was sending off letters containing their admiration and confession. Many were confident enough to let the receiver know it was from them, but, even then, some Galra couldn’t muster up their pride enough to bring them the strength to sign their name. They kept their declarations of love a secret from these possible future partners in hopes to see their love returned first. 

Sendak happened to fall into a mix of the former and the latter. Despite being one of the most confident Galra, somehow the idea of confessing and not knowing the outcome kept him tongue tied. He was unsettled at the thought of Shiro possibly rejecting his offer to court him. After all, where would that leave him in the end? His pride offered just the slightest bit of optimistic hope that his written letter declaring his desires for Shiro would be accepted and this worrying was just silly.

It was that sliver of hope that became the deciding factor to bring Shiro to the Love Mail festival. But now, actually being here, crowded by other Galrans, Sendak could feel his nervousness reaching new heights. He kept his relaxed posture, fond eyes watching an excited Shiro wander around to catch a glimpse at the new things around them. Thankfully Sendak’s natural stride could keep up with Shiro’s fast paced walking and skipping when something else grabbed his attention in the distance. 

“And this is?” Shiro piped up, coming to a stop in front of the Love Mail tent. 

“That is where you would write a letter to someone important to you. It could be a partner, family member, friend... Whoever you hold any type of affection for. Then, one of the volunteers will take the letter to who it was intended for. I think it’s like… Valentine’s Day? Your day of pronouncing one’s love for another?” Sendak stated with a questioning hum. 

Spotting the gazebo just ahead that overlooked the event, Sendak gently placed a hand on the curve of Shiro’s back and directed him towards the area. “And this is the place where I wish to enjoy the first part of our day here. I thought it would provide a nice atmosphere.”

The gazebo was lined from the bottom up with translucent fabric, lining half of the patio with soft colors of purples, reds, and blues that glistened when the sun's light peeked through. The small table in the middle was obviously meant for just two and a sleek dusty rose table cloth covered the round surface. Candles of all sizes were lit in the center, fern-like plants decorating the edges. What drew everything together, however, was the small crystal chandelier hanging just above the two of them.

When they reached the small intimate table, Sendak pulled out a plush chair and had Shiro take a seat on the side where a blue envelope had been set. Shiro muttered a quiet ‘Thank you’ as he plopped down and took it into his hands to inspect it. It was sealed with a small branch covered with red leaves and a wax seal in a strange oval swirl shape of a lighter blue than the envelope. 

“Is this one of those letters you told me about? I thought it was supposed to be hand delivered? Why do I have one sitting here?” Rubbing his fingers over the wax seal, Shiro turned his attention to Sendak for just a split second before going back to study the beautifully prepared envelope.

Sendak felt his heart race as he watched Shiro be curious over the waiting letter. He cleared his throat in hopes to settle his own nerves.

“Well, traditionally, it would be delivered directly to the person, but I didn’t want us to be interrupted here. So I had them drop it off in advance. I really wanted to give you a letter this year...” His voice trailed off. Sendak was unable to even meet Shiro’s eyes with his own as he focused somewhere to his side.

“You can, um, open it,” he added quietly after a few seconds of silence.

Shiro complied, gently slipping a finger under the opening’s fold and peeling away the branch and seal to take out three sheets of pink paper. They were all covered in lovely handwriting, front and back, with Sendak’s usual signature big on the back of the last page, right in the bottom right hand corner.

Remaining quiet, Shiro began to read. Sendak watched him read, following his eye movements like a hawk, perturbed with waiting for his fate. The sound of his heart beating filled his ears. 

When the first page was set down, Shiro looked happy. His eyes appeared fond. However, with the second page, that smile slowly started to fade, replaced with a frown that twitched when he reached the back.

Sendak had poured everything into this letter. Reminiscing about his youth, to the hardships of the deceased empire and the ruthless actions he committed. How things changed when he was introduced to Shiro, the Champion. That was a title he still tried to hold himself back from saying, knowing that, as much as it still felt like an honor to the Galra, that label still brought Shiro suffering. 

He must have withdrawn into his memories a little too much because Sendak was unaware when a gentle, smaller hand was placed on top of his own, now clutching onto the fabric. His fingers and claws were bunching it up and pulling everything just a little closer, ears angled downward like he was anxious. 

Fixated on the hand, Sendak didn’t look away from it until the hand gave a soft squeeze. Sendak peered over at Shiro who was actually watching him with tears in his eyes. He started to panic before he noticed the last page was neatly set on the table and the frown he remembered being on Shiro’s face wasn’t there anymore. 

Shiro stared at him, with a huge smile despite the tears streaming down his face. Almost lost for words, Sendak pulled his hand from Shiro’s grasp so he could reach out to try wiping the tears away from his cheeks. Sendak’s claws gently grazed along the scar on Shiro’s face before going over his cheeks.

“You’re smiling… are these happy tears?” Sendak whispered under his breath. His voice struggled to speak, his chest tight and burdened with a thousand thoughts on what Shiro’s answer would be for his proposal. 

Shiro sniffled and waited until Sendak finished cleaning up his face before he picked up the letter again. He spent the next few moments shuffling through the papers like he was thinking over what he had just read. 

“I’m truly touched by these words, and something like courting would be a big step in our relationship.” Folding the letter back up and closing the envelope, he set it back down on the table before reaching out to take one of Sendak’s hands. His smile never faltered which gave Sendak some relief this wouldn’t end too terribly.

“... so I agree.” 

Breath hitching, Sendak’s ears fluttered and he blinked rapidly, looking completely dumbfounded by Shiro’s answer. “Can you repeat that for me… did you agree?” 

“I would love to be courted by you, Sendak.”

In that small second, Sendak grabbed Shiro and brought him close to his chest. His face pressed down into his mop of black and white hair. A heavy sigh full of relief left his lips. “I heard you right… I can’t believe it, thank you.” he whispered with a bubbly laugh.

“You’re thanking me?” Shiro brought up, snickering.

A dark purple blush took over Sendak’s cheeks as he stuttered for a moment. Almost pouting, he quickly composed himself and looked down at the clawed hand that took hold of Shiro’s, the fingers twining together.

“Yeah, I am.”


End file.
